


Sorry

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed creaks softly as Kon drops down beside Tim. His hands jerk on the fabric, trying to straighten it out before putting it on. “Sorry that I gotta bail.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://pics.livejournal.com/faraway_hills/pic/0014z1tw/) by Julie.

Dragging the white sheets into his lap, Tim moves to kneel on the edge of the bed. During his move, he misses Kon slipping his underwear on but catches him before he’s got his jeans on.  
  


The bed creaks softly as Kon drops down beside Tim. His hands jerk on the fabric, trying to straighten it out before putting it on. “Sorry that I gotta bail.”  
  


Tim shakes his head lightly, “It’s okay. I get it.” He places a hand on Kon’s right shoulder and waits for Kon to face him. When blue eyes turn to look at him with a hint of a question in them, Tim leans forward. He joins their lips together, still slightly swollen as a result of their previous activities.  
  


It is a chaste kiss, peaceful and gentle that settles his upset mood. Kon’s eyes have gone softer as well, hands holding the jeans in mid air even though he’s forgotten that he’s got one leg in them.  
  


“I’ll make it up to you.” Kon promises quietly, leaning into the gentle fingers stroking his shoulders.  
  


Tim smiles slowly, “Okay.”  
  


Kon smiles back, hands quickly pulling his jeans up and buttoning them on. He slips the belt, boots and shirt on under Tim’s gaze. Giving his black t-shirt one last tug, he leans down to kiss Tim again. Slower, deeper but just as sweet. It makes Tim forget that Kon had to leave and lean forward when he breaks away.  
  


“I’ll call you when I’m done?” Kon asks.  
  


Tim nods and watches Kon fly away. With a sigh, he tips over on the side. On Kon’s side. Where they had been cuddling just minutes ago before Superman had called for Kon.  
  


Burying his face in the pillow, Tim took a deep breath and sighed.And began to count down the minutes until Kon would come back home in his arms.


End file.
